User blog:Jdnow/Kingdom Succession:Jd's Wrath role list
that night, when Jd snapped, he brought 12 so-called "friends" to a ruined kingdom yet to be claimed. and made them play the death game cupcake invented. these are the roles they took Demon "Never mess with satan." *Demonic tampering:3 times per game, you may force a phase change. all phase events will be skipped. if it's the challenge phase, the voting phase will be skipped entirely if no unskipped challenges were made yet *Work of fiction:All guesses against you will fail until Demonic Tampering has been used. Passive. Inhuman:You can survive an extra hit. passive. Doctor "A house call was made, and I've answered it." *medical arts:You are inmune to poison. you can also take an extra hit. passive. *ER:while you are alive, all players have 48 irl hours to seek help if they are attacked. if you come in contact with a downed player(by being in the same room as them or challenging them), you will rush them to the clinic to heal them. they will give you a prize of your choice. if they do not have a prize, a random one will be given to you instead. you will always be given the name of all downed players. ignores demonic tampering. passive. Farmer "We do this by hand back out on the ranch!" *Homegrown foods:you can replace your dinner with some food from home. forces an ignore on cyromancer's food freeze and poison. 4 charges. dinner phase *healthy:You can starve longer than others at the cost of your role Cyromancer "Time to turn down the heat." *breeze:You can freeze a room, trapping all contestants in there until the next morning phase. they will auto spectate, eat, and sleep and are inmune to being voted on. ice melts after 4 phases. taking demonic tampering into effect. morning phase only *medical arts:You are inmune to poison. you can also take an extra hit. passive. *Work of fiction:All guesses against you will fail until Breeze has been used. Passive. Poisoner "Yes go on... eat it." *poison:Poison a meal. who ever eats it will be poisoned and will die in 2 rounds unless cured. dinner phase only. *medical arts:You are inmune to poison. you can also take an extra hit. passive. Living Puppet "..." *Puppet's curse:A game of hot potato will be active while you are alive. Nobody but you will know who has the "potato". As soon as it hits the same person, excluding you, twice, they will get the Cursed! ability. *Haunted Puppet:while the Cursed! ability is active, you take control over player that has it. Your grasp is broken during the night phase. if they try to reveal who you are, you will be poisoned regardless of phase. you will learn their role. *Work of fiction:All guesses against you will fail until Haunted Puppet has been activated. Passive. Engineer "Let's see how this works..." *Mechanic Mishap:You can steal a unique ability from any player, effectively revealing their role to you at the cost of your role being revealed to them. 1 charge *Lifechange:You can turn someone into a robot, effectively forwarding all prizes they gain to you. Although, it will still be stated they own the prize still. this isn't public. Spy "I saw him do just that." *Undetectable-you can privately enter a room without anybody noticing. you will recive the buffs of the room you secretly entered. this overrides the public enter. morning phase only *failsafe:scramble the challenge results. 3 charges. challenge phase only Clown "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" *Performance-put on a show for someone! this will force them to skip the current phase. 3 Charges. not usable final 5 onwards *Pie-throw a pie at someone, throwing it at two people will make them swap roles. this uses 2 charges. throwing it at one person, however, will force them to reveal your role to you. this uses 1 charge. 4 charges. not usable final 5 onwards. you may not use this on players already revealed *Hypnotic Joke:there is a 1 in 24 chance any role revealing ability excluding the private investigation will cause the investigator to fall victim to your hypnotic side and become a clown themself for one full episode. this will not work if they are already revealed. if they are guessed as a clown, they will remain as a clown forever as you take over their role. this will not work if you are revealed as a clown. this also applies first try if you are cleaned and somebody tries to seance you. Performance has a 1 in 32 chance of triggering this. Pie also has a 1 in 24 chance of failing and making the target(s) temporary clowns. 4 charges. Werewolf "AHWOOOOOOOOOO!" *Beast within:at the beginning of the game, you will recive a role without the Work of Fiction ability. However, during the first night phase, your role will change to werewolf. You cannot be given clown as a day role. *Scent track:track someone's scent. this will give you 3 roles they can be. Ignores Hypnotic Joke. you will recive the same role every time you track that person. 4 charges *Hunter:You know the identity of the other person with your day role. You cannot guess them or use private investigations on them. You cannot use scent track on them either. *Howling:The night phase essentially becomes another morning phase for you. In addition, you can survive an extra hit during the morning phase. Every even numbered night phase will cause you to howl. You will enter your natural form during every night phase *Work of Fiction:All guess against you will fail until reports of a werewolf sighting has been filed. Cosplayer "This is my best costume yet." *disguise:Put on a costume. This temporary changes your guessable role to that costume. you cannot choose confirmed roles. if you are correctly guessed as your costume, it will still go through as Cosplayer. *OG actors:while in costume, you recive three names. one of them is the role you chose. you will recive the same names every time you disguise as that role. 4 charges. Professor "Settle down everyone!" *Teacher:force all challenges that day to be tests, if the olympian has already used Athlete, this cancels that out and the charge will be refunded to them. 5 charges. *Ace tutor:you will be given 5 books at the start of the game, they represent 5 roles. You may use this at any time. you know the roles, and may tutor them, causing them to skip the phase, 5 charges Olypian "Time to go for the gold." *Athlete: force all challenges that day to be duels, if the professor has already used Teacher, this cancels that out and the charge will be refunded to them. 5 charges. *Scandel:You may force one person to challenge everyone they have yet to challenge. 3 charges. unusable final 4 onwards Challenge Results duel:Demon>Olympian>Cosplayer>Werewolf>Farmer>Clown>Spy>Engineer>Living Puppet>Cyromancer>Poisoner>Doctor>Professor test:Professor>Doctor>Cyromancer>Poisoner>Living Puppet>Spy>Engineer>Clown>Farmer>Werewolf>Cosplayer>Olympian>Demon wanna discuss the game? come here! https://discord.gg/Tnknxn3 Category:Blog posts